


Поиграем?

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Не последний раз [6]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Не последний раз [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Поиграем?

— Я хочу поиграть, — сказал Бодхи.

Юта уронил телефон, прижатый плечом к уху, и с трудом поймал его, сохранив от удара о бетонный пол.

— Мне нужно что-то сделать? — уточнил Джонни, нервно озираясь по сторонам, словно разговор могли услышать. В архиве Бюро, кроме него была только пара мышей, и их, скорее всего, не интересовал ни моральный облик одного из агентов, ни те сексуальные практики, которые можно было испробовать с мужчиной, называя их «игрой».

— Может, немного гладкости? — из динамика донесся приглушенный смешок. — Все остальное я привезу.

Юта издал звук, похожий на согласие и отключился, прижавшись лбом к металлическому шкафу в попытке остыть.

«Игры» всегда впечатляли. До связи с Бодхи Юта считал себя очень раскрепощенным, искушенным в сексе любовником, но только с ним он узнал, сколько граней может быть у близости. Все началось с банальной и немного пошлой просьбы Джонни — он стоял на коленях, упираясь пятками в ягодицы, и наблюдал, как Бодхи неспешно расстегивает ширинку на джинсах. Получив очередную порцию хаотичных поглаживаний по лицу и волосам, Юта неожиданно попросил: «Ударь меня». Такое Джонни ни раз видел в порно с БДСМ уклоном, которое смотрел чаще обычного. Бодхи выполнил просьбу: легко отвесил пощечину, без замаха, пошатнув только тяжестью кисти, и, продолжая, запустил руку в разметавшиеся волосы, притягивая к себе резко ставшего безвольным Джонни.

Так начались «игры».

***

В этот раз основной составляющей «игры» было переодевание. Бодхи — извращенец, с которым Юта не был три месяца, — хотел видеть его в платье. До расставания они условились об одной вещи, которая теперь была весомым аргументом в согласии на этот кошмар — Джонни не должен был заниматься самоудовлетворением. Неадекватный венесуэлец, сообщавший о платье, лапая Юту в углу аэропорта, в мертвой зоне для камер, не мог не получить желаемое.

Сложно было представить, что больше всего вызывало в Юте тоску перед неизбежным. Первым испытанием была смешливая подружка Бодхи— Мисс Четвертый размер. Она накрасила Джонни и водрузила ему на голову длинноволосый парик. Натуральные пряди красивого медного цвета спускались ниже плеч и неровной челкой падали на лицо; свои светлые и тоже порядком отросшие пришлось собирать в пучок и закреплять множеством невидимок. Когда Юта согласился, что вырядиться в платье не так уж и страшно, Бодхи добил его следующим предложением — а не сходить ли им так в какой-нибудь гей-бар.Согласие и на это Юта дал в состоянии аффекта — иначе, чем помутнением рассудка, он не мог объяснить степень своего безрассудства.

Взяв в руки первый предмет — нижнее белье, представлявшее собой несколько полосок ткани, соединённых между собой, Джонни в сотый раз пожелел о том, что так легко ведется «на слабо». Как ни странно, они отлично подошли по размеру, слишком чувствительно притираясь к голой, лишенной волос, коже. Избегая смотреть в зеркало, Юта быстро взял следующий предмет — чулки с силиконовой вставкой,достаточно темные, чтобы почти скрыть татуировки. Они неприятно пережимали середину бедра, но вместе с тем легли как вторая кожа. Тяжело вздохнув и мельком уловив в зеркале боковым зрением свои полностью голые ягодицы, с черной полоской белья между, он взял в руки платье. Оно было красивым, впрочем, исключительно на какой-нибудь грудастой девице, а не на рельефном мужском торсе.Не медля, чтобы не потерять решимость, Юта нырнул в тонкую гладкую ткань, остро ощущая, как оно скользит по коже.

— Ну ты и блядь, — сообщил он своему отражению. Рыжеволосый, вульгарно и броско накрашенный транс ухмыльнулся ему в ответ, засовывая длинные ступни в узкие лодочки на высоченных шпильках. Платье сидело на нем сносно — тонкая бретелька на шее сзади, полностью открытая спина и неглубокий вырез на груди. Узкую юбку в пол почти полностью разделял разрез выше середины бедра, открывающий резинку чулка.

Бодхи ничем не выразил удивления от вида своего любовника; он подал руку Юте, помогая идти в неустойчивой обуви, и резко потянул его на себя. Сопротивления не получилось, благодаря туфлям, и Джонни повалился следом, прижавшись к груди Бодхи. Шквал ощущений захлестнул Юту, и он отмечал их только обрывочными мыслями: Бодхисаттва был ниже почти на голову из-за каблуков; только благодаря его рукам Джонни все еще стоял на ногах; горячая ладонь — что чувствовалось через ткань — по-хозяйски лежала у него на заднице, а неприкрытая похоть и насмешка в глазах заставили щеки вспыхнуть гневным румянцем.

— Не лапай меня!

— Правда? — Бодхи послушно отпустил Юту, чтобы он качнулся, в панике взмахнув руками и уже сам вцепился в его плечи. — А если я хочу тебя?

— Ты говорил про клуб, — неуверенно ответил Юта, чувствуя, как уже обе руки оказались на его ягодицах. Бодхи мял их, разводя в стороны и задевая за узкую полоску нижнего белья, врезающуюся между. — Блядь, ты хоть понимаешь, как долго я не трахался?..

— Поэтому — расслабься, — приказал Бодхи и, пользуясь Ютиной неустойчивостью, легко толкнул его к столу.

С трудом затормозив у столешницы, Юта лег на нее грудью, чувствуя, как платье свободно скользит по его выпяченному заду. Все происходящее было диким и пошлым, и Джонни, дурея от этого, не сопротивлялся, ожидая, пока Бодхи расстегивал ширинку своих джинс, оглаживая его поясницу. Он чувствовал себя шлюхой, но не мог избавиться от желания наконец ощутить большой твердый член внутри, и сам задрал юбку, нетерпеливо переступив ногами и упираясь горящим лбом в прохладную столешницу. Его голой ягодицы сразу же коснулась горячая плоть, оставляя след от выделившейся смазки, и легла ровно на полоску ткани. Юта не успел возмутиться; Бодхи навалился сверху, двигая бедрами и скользя между половинок, одновременно устроив руку на члене и массируя его сквозь ткань белья. Юте потребовалось совсем мало времени и один большой палец, грубо надавивший на мышцы его ануса, насухо проникнув на длину ногтя, чтобы кончить, толкаясь в ласкающую его руку. Бодхи не пришлось долго ждать — он почувствовал липкое, потекшее по пояснице, которое сразу же стерли быстрым движением, чтобы не испачкать одежду. Бодхисаттва, словно только что не кончил, уверенными движениями стянул безнадежно перепачканное белье, попутно стерев остатки Ютиной спермы с его живота.

— А вот теперь мы можем идти, — Бодхи одернул юбку на любовнике, смачно припечатал его по заду ладонью, заставив этим возмущенно выпрямиться и снова покачнуться на каблуках. — Прогулку никто не отменял.


End file.
